


What’s in a Name? (Part 2)

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, again weird people DNI, just a cute little interaction between our favorite zany toons and their favorite nurse, this is all completely platonic dont be creeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Kudos: 4





	What’s in a Name? (Part 2)

The pen between his teeth bobbed as he typed away on the computer, his planner and calendar forgotten to the side. A little desk fan rattled out what would probably be its last hours’ worth of air, leaving much to be desired. The finely-woven polyester of Guy’s scrubs proudly displayed the sweat that would look filthy on anyone else, but of course, made the nurse glisten in the streaming sunlight. Gorgeous and photo-ready as ever, practically ready to be painted onto a romance novel. 

He sighed and leaned back into his chair as the screen froze. So focused on the spinning beachball of doom, the nurse hardly heard the doors creak open or the steady footsteps of one Warner sister (and the Warner brother). 

“ _Hellooooooooo_ , Guy Nerz!” With a quirk of his eyebrow at the use of his real name, Guy found himself with an armful of Kallie Warner. Just as quickly, she gives him a very loud kiss, leaving him with a plastic card in his mouth and the writing utensil in hers. “Y’know, we haven’t talked about who’s changing their name yet. I like Kalliope Nerz, but Guy Warner is nice, huh?” 

Somewhere in the lobby Spot makes a noise of annoyance and disgust at the display. Taking the card from his mouth, Guy smiled at the toon in his lap. “If I remember correctly—and I do—your session with Dr. Scratchansniff ended hours ago, right?”

Kallie draped an arm over his shoulders, clasping her hands together on his collarbone. “Oh, what’s the fun in leaving when there’s still so much to bug you two with? Besides, we gotta wait for Sally, and _you_ didn’t throw us out, Scratchy did. Sooo…”

On cue, the doctor’s door slammed open, and Sally Warner was tossed out as gently and lovingly as possible for the frazzled German p-sychiatrist. “Out! No more Varner antics today!” Otto nearly screamed again seeing Kallie and Spot, and in fact did cry out “Nein! Nein!” a few times for good measure before slamming his door closed.

“You heard the good doctor. No more Warner antics today,” Guy managed to set Kallie down, right before Sally gave her usual greeting as well. Kallie snickered and Spot rolled his eyes. “That goes for all three of you.” He smiled and pet her head, setting her down too. 

“Oh, darn,” the middle Warner pouted. “I wanted to show you the new trick I learned.”

Guy glanced at the clock and gave an almost sympathetic look. “Maybe next time, hon.”

Pleased with this answer, hearts swarmed Sally’s head and floated her gently to the seat beside her brother. Kallie shook her head in faux exasperation, before Guy reached over and affectionately ruffled between her ears. “You heard the nurse, sibs, let’s get outta his hair.”

“But we’re not in his hair?” Sally tilted her head to the side. 

Sighing, Kallie broke her gaze from Guy Nerz and joined her siblings, taking a hand from both of them. “C’mon, the author’s running out of ideas, anyways.” And with a collective smile to their favorite nurse, Kallie, Sally and Spot Warner opened the door and jumped into the promising California sunlight. 


End file.
